


[天草伯爵] 夜袭

by DialoguePlagiarist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist
Summary: 战败的妖术师到了一个没有英灵的世界，这个世界里的爱德蒙·唐泰斯不是岩窟王。
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Avenger
Kudos: 4





	[天草伯爵] 夜袭

我不杀你。天草说。你已是死人。

名义上被杀死的黑发男人被逼进衣柜与墙壁的夹角，轻蔑地哼了一声，眼神却如猛兽般盯着他。真是很好的眼神。天草四郎时贞想。但他已经死了，死人拥有这样的眼神也是徒劳。

天草用怜悯的神情看他，打量他凶狠的眼神和捏紧的受伤了的手。那只手被他的刀划伤，而刀正横在他的脖颈上，再压一寸就渗出血。然而他还活着——和那时同样生动。至于那时是哪时？他想不起来，也无从去想。正如他甚至不知自己为何吐出这样的话语。他不知自己的怜悯是否传达给了眼前的男人。四目相对之后，男人像是受了嘲笑般主动放声大笑起来。

他此时竟还有余裕大笑。天草眯起眼仔细看他，想从他的神色中找出恐惧和癫狂。然而他只是笑，甚至用衣袖拭去笑出的眼泪，并露出讽刺的神情。我甚至不知道你是谁！男人说。你想杀我，却又怜悯我？难道杀人犯竟是圣人吗？

天草怔愣不知如何回答的时间里，男人突然一侧颈从刀边闪过去，他袖筒里一道森冷的寒光朝着天草划过来，最终刺在天草举到的那只胳膊上。血没有迸出许多，但缓慢而坚定地染红了衣袖。天草的刀到底没掉在地上，但他主动将它扔下，劈手夺下男人手里的匕首，并伸手提住将要逃跑的对方的衣领。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯！天草咬牙切齿。他凑近男人，在他眼睛的倒影里看见自己流血似的虹膜。一种奇异的冲动攫取了他，他感到自己想杀死眼前的男人——倘若那是尸体，他也要剖开尸体的胸腹。他要看到那颗心脏停止跳动，还要看到他的血染红大地。他要见到尸体再死一次。

他将唐泰斯掼在床上，床单是深色，染上血也并不醒目。唐泰斯挣扎了两下，他力气很大，但人类的力量在他面前到底不值一提。天草此时才注意到唐泰斯衣着齐楚，还未来得及脱下外套。在他撕开唐泰斯的上衣时对方终于皱起了眉，显然此举比夺他性命更使他困惑不解，甚至是感到了冒犯。天草大笑起来，他终于从男人脸上看见人类般活生生的、尖锐的表情，并找到了一条撕开他内里的道路。

你在害怕吗？他贴在唐泰斯的耳边问。男人似乎是抖了一下，想要用力将他推开，到底没有成功。天草掐着他的脖子把他按在枕头里。在他的身下那双长腿支起来并用力踢蹬着，脚跟碰在床面上发出沉闷的响声。他那张苍白的脸逐渐涨红了，显出人类一般的血色。哈。天草笑了。你不恨我，岩窟王，我看你是喜欢我。

或许是陌生的名字让唐泰斯明白了什么，他逐渐停止挣扎，用他金色的眼睛紧盯着眼前的人。你叫什么？他断断续续地，用嘶哑的声音问道。天草掐得并不那么用力，因此他仍有说话的余地。天草咬紧自己下唇，露出狰狞的表情。

看不出你是会在床上叫名字的人。天草感慨。我看你们的世界里不见得有我的存在——倘若连你都失去复仇的意志，这世上想来也不会存在复仇之火吧！

唐泰斯没说话，天草又俯下身去，在他耳边说了某个名字。唐泰斯的脸上流露出片刻的嘲讽的神态，然而旋即就消失了。好。唐泰斯说，目光斜在一侧。在他的衣服被剥下，露出无暇的苍白身躯时，他也没有做出什么反应。天草扯着他的头发同他接吻，唐泰斯也只是闭上了眼。

天草在他的颈侧留下带血的齿痕，那血新鲜而不带任何腐臭的气味。爱德蒙·唐泰斯。天草重复这个名字。真是让人想不到，你竟然是人类。

疼痛感袭来时唐泰斯发出了尖锐的抽气声，他的身体顿时绷紧得像一张拉满的弓。天草满意地打量他的表情，那神情近乎于恼羞成怒，又多了一丝人类独有的脆弱。他怕死。天草想。那么他怕我吗？他究竟将我当作什么？

他想听唐泰斯的声音，于是用手指顶开他的牙齿，捅进他的喉咙。起初唐泰斯确实发出了几声低哼，但很快他就咬紧了牙齿，在天草的手指上留下同样鲜血淋漓的印子。天草报复性地用力在他身体里一顶，终于听见唐泰斯发出重重一声闷哼。

天草抽出手指，把更多的血蹭在唐泰斯的脸上。有人说过你像吸血鬼，你觉得像吗？天草随口问道。他刻意维持着一种比本人熟络的语气。无论是什么都好过人类，他在心底暗想。但唐泰斯并不答话，很快又僵硬得像具尸体，疼痛让他的嘴唇不时颤抖着，但刚死去的尸体有时也会颤抖。

这时他想起另一个主意。天草停顿了一下动作，将唐泰斯的双腿抬起来，折成屈辱的角度。唐泰斯喘着气看着他，他此时尚注意到对方的头发已经被汗水打湿，手指所紧捏着光滑皮肤也已经显露出浅浅的粉色。哈，岩窟王。他像确认了什么暗号似地低声说。你喜欢我。

名叫爱德蒙·唐泰斯的人类没有回答。在他再次调整角度，以更加温柔的方式捅进他的身体时，唐泰斯的嘴唇底下漏出一丝呻吟。于是他充满恶意地笑了。贱人！他抬高声音。唐泰斯甚至没有反驳他，而是抬起紧攥着的手，紧压住自己的嘴巴。这场单方面的性事悄无声息地转变为和奸，没有比这更加讽刺而令他愉快的事了。

他们做到第三次的时候唐泰斯再也无法控制自己的声音了。天草掐住他的脖子将他送上高潮，唐泰斯骑在他身上，发出高昂的叫喊。Avenger！他几乎是在尖叫，不，不——

天草当然不会遂他的愿，再说他也未必就心口一致。天草想着，并射在他的身体里。结束之后他感到久违的疲倦，唐泰斯伏在他身上无力地喘息，低垂着目光看他，神色竟显得惫懒而顺从。天草随手将他丢下床去，将自己的衣服重新整理好。

熟悉的长刀在这时贯穿了他的腹部。天草透过镜子看见站在他身后的爱德蒙·唐泰斯。他表情平静而眼瞳带着火光，手中紧握着刀柄。

天草再一次、发自内心地大笑起来。他从没觉得这样痛快过。他从没觉得自己竟当真能叫人起死回生，然而今天却得以亲眼目睹这一神迹。圣子竟是杀人犯。他想着，并由衷在内心感谢天父。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯转动了刀柄。

end


End file.
